AIRPORT
by winaddict sehunnie
Summary: Sehun menjemput member EXO M di bandara. Namun ada yang kelupaan! Apa ya kira-kira? #gabisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

'… _jukgo jugigo es kacang ijo…'_

Dering ponsel diatas meja jelek banget=,= #eh. Dering ponsel diatas meja berhasil membangunkan pemiliknya. Sang pemilik ponsel duduk di pinggir kasur sambil ngulet.

"Alarmnya telat 4 menit masa…"

"Sehun, mandi dulu, lu kudu jemput member EXO M lhooo"

Sehun yang masih merem melek (?) hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia menoleh dan menatap orang yang berbicara padanya.

'_jelek banget ya dia, matanya bulet lagi O_O'_

"Sehun! Ngapain liatin gue begitu, jangan sehun jangan tolong" mpos, lebe amat dia-,-

"Hunnie baru sadar mata DO hyung tambah gede ya OO_OO"

DO langsung melotot dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Sehun sadar dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Kampret! Kuping gue kejepit begooo!" tiba tiba DO menjerit karena kupingnya kejepit pintu kamar mandi. DO menggedor gedor pintu dan Sehun membukanya sedikit. Kuping DO berhasil lolos. Tapi DO sudah terlanjur marah dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Tapi Sehun menahannya. Alhasil terjadilah adegan dorong dorongan pintu (?)

"DO hyung, jangan dong, kita sama sama cowok, gak boleh gitu" Sehun berbicara dari balik pintu sambil menutupi absnya memakai handuk.

"Masyaallah" DO melepaskan dorongannya di pintu dan berbalik, mengelus elus dadanya.

'_KURANG AJARRRR!'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung SMent. Sekarang sedang musim gugur. Sehun jadi galau karena member EXO M belum ada yang menelepon untuk minta dijemput. Sehun juga semakin galau karena pemilik SMent-Soo Man, mengeluarkan produk baru khusus ibu ibu yaitu 'Rinsoman anti noda'.

'… _jukgo jugigo es kacang ijo…'_

Aisshhhh sialan banget sih nada deringnya. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, Sehun langsung mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_Sehun ah,kita udah nyampe di bandara lhooo. Mmmm bisa jemput gak?"_

"Ah! Luhan hyung! Bisa dong bisa, tunggu ya!"

Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung SM. Dalam waktu 15 menit ia sudah sampai di bandara. Tapi betapa begonya dia. Sehun, member EXO K paling cakep menurut author, gak pernah ke bandara lewat pintu depan! Secara, kalo EXO ke bandara pasti pake pintu lain dan menghindari pintu depan, karena bisa dipastikan, fans mereka membludak disana. Dan kali ini member EXO M datang sebagai turis di Korea. Jadi gak ada acara penyambutan oleh fans (?) mereka menyamar sedemikian rupa.

"Aduh gimana nihh" Sehun panik dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Yaudah, masuk aja kali ya…"

Akhirnya Sehun pun masuk ke bandara. Setelah muter muter dan hampir ketabrak pesawat, akhirnya dia melihat Kris di dekat café.

"Kris gege!" #gubrak

'_aduh, mereka kan lagi nyamar! Begooo, kenapa gue panggil namanya-_-'_

Sehun segera menghampiri Kris di depan café.

"Semua udah lengkap?"

"Xiumin lagi nuker uang. Tadi dia beli sabun colek kaga ada kembalian"

"Hahhh? Buat apa?"

"Krim malamnya dia. Ah udah, kita tunggu aja di parkiran"

Member lainnya pun segera berkumpul di sana dan mengikuti Sehun ke parkiran. Tapi, Sehun memang bego. Dia bawa mobilnya si SooMan! Honda Jazz lagi! Oops.

"Sehun, kamu bawa mobil yang ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan bahasa korea dengan sedikit logat cina (?) #gimana coba

"Ahhh, iya ge. Duduknya muat gak ya? Thehun lupa, tadi athal bawa mobil" dan cadel 'S'nya Sehun kumat

"It's oke lah Hun. Yang penting cepet sampe dorm. Aku udah pegel nih, jetlag" kali ini Tao yang berbicara.

"Tapi duduknya…."

"Gampang Hun…"

_15 menit kemudian, dorm EXO_

"ARGGHHHHH! SESAKHHHHH!"

"EEHHH JANGAN GINI DONG TAO!"

"PANTAT GUE!"

Kenapa mereka berteriak? Bayangkan saja, berapa orang naik mobil honda jazz, berdesakkan… adawww. Kalau Sehun kan supirnya, aman aman aja.

"Maaf ge, thini aku bantu" Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membantu para member EXO M keluar dari mobil.

Kris duduk di jok mobil di sebelah kemudi, Tao duduk di dashboard mobil, Chen jongkok di jok mobil, Lay selonjoran di jok mobil dan Luhan terabaikan di bagasi.

"Lay, kamu enak banget sih" Kris berbicara dengan sendu

"iya nih, aku kebuang lho" kata suara kecil di belakang sana

"OMO Lulu ge!" Sehun yang sadar langsung membuka pintu bagasi. Alhasil Luhan keluar dan langsung muntah muntah di pot. Sehun membantu member yang lain keluar baru menghampiri Luhan.

"Gege kenapa?"

"Kamu belom tau ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku hamil #eh, mabuk! Aku e..hoeekkkzzz"

"ihhhh ada wortelnya!" jerit Tao histeris.

"Kok gak kentel sih, malah cair begitu?" tanya Chen sambil memperhatikan muntahan Luhan

"Udah jangan diliatin begitu, kajja kita masuk" ajak Kris

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dorm dan member EXO M temu kangen dengan member EXO K. Cuma Luhan agak lemas gara gara muntah 2 liter. Sehun punya perasaan aneh. Seperti ada yang lupa, tapi dia lupa (?). Ia memandangi seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu.

"ups…."

Mobil SooMan? Bukan, bukan itu. Sehun lupa pake rexona! Bukan!

Xiumin mana ya?

-tbc-

hoahhhh, ni ff gaje + abal banget yah-,- tapi author berharap bisa ngehibur kalian yang baca'-')/

mohon di review yah^^


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dorm dan member EXO M temu kangen dengan member EXO K. Cuma Luhan agak lemas gara gara muntah 2 liter. Sehun punya perasaan aneh. Seperti ada yang lupa, tapi dia lupa (?). Ia memandangi seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu.

"ups…."

Mobil SooMan? Bukan, bukan itu. Sehun lupa pake rexona! Bukan!

Xiumin mana ya?

AIRPORT

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and other

Disclaimer: Sooman punya SM, HunHan punya author dan sisanya punya exotics

Author: winaddict sehunnie

WARNING! typo, gaje, abal

HAPPY READING^^

"HAH!"

"Eh, ada apa?" Luhan langsung loncat dari sofa gara gara Sehun

"Xiu…Xiumin gege, gak ada!"

"APAAAA?!" jerit Tao histeris (lagi)

"Oiya, kaga ada. Ilangnya dimana kira kira?" tanya Chen santai sambil ngupil

"Eh, tadi kan dia mau beli sabun colek di mini market bandara…." Lay berbicara sambil minta upilnya Chen

"Terus kan kaga ada kembalian…" kali ini Kris yang berbicara

"Oiya! Kata Kris gege, kita tunggu aja di parkiran. Iya kan? Tapi kok kita lupa ya?-_-" Sehun ngoceh sambil korek korek kuping

Beberapa saat ruangan tersebut hening. Member EXO K hanya melongo melihat ekspresi member EXO M yang sepertinya santai santai saja. Harusnya mereka mencari Xiumin! Bukannya ngupil dan korek korek kuping-_-

"Woy! Dicari kek, malah ngupil! Ini lagi si Tao malah minum Kiranti! Gini deh, sebenernya kalian kasian gak sih sama Xiumin gege? " cerocos DO sambil menjambak rambut Tao

"Enggak" jawab seluruh member EXO M

"Begoo-_-"

"Hey udah dong, mendingan kita cari aja. Kai kamu yang bawa mobil ya" Suho melemparkan kunci mobil Sooman kepada Kai.

"Masa naik mobil Sooman?"

"Udah kaga papa" Suho kedip kedip. Kai juga balas kedip kedip dan alhasil orang yang berada di seluruh ruangan juga ikut kedip kedip sampe bulu matanya rontok.

"Aissh, malah pada ngapain sih-,- Suho hyung! Baekki ikut yaaa^3^"

"Iyadeh, tapi jangan ribut yaa" kata Suho sambil berjalan menuju halaman depan dorm EXO.

"Aku juga Hyung" Sehun mengikuti Suho lalu langsung lompat ke punggung Suho, minta di gendong maksudnya. Suho yang kaget langsung linglung dan jatuh ke suatu tempat.

GEDEBUK! BAK! BUK! BAK! (?)

"SEHUNNNNNN! NGAPAIN SIH LO!" teriak suho di bawah sana (?)

"Eh suara apaan tuh? OMO!" Lay yang ada di teras langsung menghampiri Suho dan Sehun yang ada di bawah sana (?).

"Ada ap-OMO! Sehun sama Suho hyung masuk ke sumurrr!" Tao histeris lagi.

Kai dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan duluan kaget dan kembali lagi ke halaman. Kai melongok ke dalam sumur dan melihat Suho dan Sehun gelagapan. Tak lama, meledaklah tawa Kai. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung menjitak kepala Kai dan menggebukinya (?).

Sementara itu Luhan, Chen dan Kris membawa tali tambang dan langsung menurunkan ujungnya ke dalam sumur guna menyelamatkan Suho dan Sehun.

#sejak kapan di dorm EXO ada sumur ya-,- eh… atau emang beneran ada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_20 menit kemudian…_

"Kita udah ganti baju nih, yuk cari Xiumin. Keburu badmood gue ntar" kata Suho sambil cemberut. Sehun malah tidak merasa bersalah sekalipun, dia malah menikmatinya (?). Katanya, rasanya seperti terjun sumur, perutnya jadi geli. Dan begitu sampai di bawah sana, _BYUR! _Segerrrr!

"Hahaha, kapan kapan kita main lagi ya hyung^^" kata Sehun sambil nyengir

"Ogah! Mendingan gue mencret mencret daripada basah basahan begitu, sama lo lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bandara_

Kai memarkirkan mobil Honda Jazz pink itu di sebelah truk pink di parkiran bandara. Kai masih tertawa saja dari tadi. Kai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa meskipun 132 jitakan sudah mendarat di kepalanya. Alhasil kepala Kai jadi berbentuk telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Aduh kira kira dia dimana ya….." Suho celingak celinguk dari jendela mobil

"Ah iya hyung, takutnya kalo dia udah ilang duluan" Sehun menyahuti

"Eh? Kamu ngomongin siapa?"

"Xiumin gege kan"

"Hah? Aku kan cari tukang parkir hunnieee-_-" Suho menepuk jidatnya dan terjatuh ke belakang karena terlalu keras (?)

"Bwahahahaha! Jiakakakakak!" Kai langsung tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

PLETAK!

"Auwww… Iya Hyung, aku diem nih" Kai langsung diam karena jitakan ke 133 mendarat di kepalanya.

Mereka berempat langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke bandara. Baekhyun celingak celinguk sambil mengelus elus tangannya yang sakit karena menjitak Kai. Suho langsung berlari ke warung makan padang yang ada di pojok ruang tunggu. Olala, ternyata Suho sangat lapar, kejadian tadi menguras habis tenaganya. Suho memesan seporsi masakan yang pedas pedas dan melahapnya dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan para dongsaengnya (?).

Sehun mengajak yang lainnya ke depan café yang tadi. Mereka bertiga menatap sekeliling, mencari cari sosok Xiumin.

"Ah! Itu dia! Xiumin gege!" Baekhyun tiba tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk seseorang di sebelah tong sampah besar. Orang itu menggunakan hoodie abu abu, kacamata hitam, sarung tangan, masker, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu boots (?). Persis seperti orang yang sedang flu.

"Kok bisa tau kalo itu Xiumin gege?" Kai bertanya sambil garuk garuk pantat

"Itu, liat aja tangannya"

Sehun dan Kai menatap tangan orang yang dicurigai sebagai Xiumin tersebut. O_O mata mereka membulat sebesar martabak bangka. Apa itu? Orang itu membawa tas kresek putih besar dan sepertinya sangat berat, isinya banyak sekali.

"Sabun colek…" Sehun dan Kai berbicara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari ke arah orang itu.

"Sehunnie!" ternyata orang itu benar benar Xiumin

"Aduh gege lama nunggu yah? Kok bisa ketinggalan sih?

"Iya nih Hun, tadi gege ke mini market, liat liat merk sabun colek yang bagus, eh taunya ditinggal-_-"

"Loh, katanya tuker uang?"

"Iya, gege tuker uang di money changer soalnya mini marketnya kaga punya kembalian. Eh, money changernya nolak"

"Loh kok gitu sih=3=" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Gege nukernya uang Yuan ke Won kan?" kali ini Kai yang bertanya

"Bukan Yuan^3^"

"Terus?"

"Kidzos^3^"

GUBRAK

"Hunnie masih bingung, itu sabun colek dapetnya gimana dong ge?"

"Duh gimana yaa, ahaha... awwwww hehe ngemis^3^"

GEDEBUK

Mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Kai memasukkan barang barang Xiumin ke bagasi mobil dan langsung duduk di belakang kemudi, sementara Xiumin sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil bercanda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di tempat lain…_

"ARRGGHHHH!" teriak orang di dalam sana. Untung tempat itu sedang sepi.

"EKKHHHHH!" suara orang yang berada di salah satu WC tersebut terdengar seperti sedang….. errrr ngeden?

"Hosh hosh hosh, haduh perut gue. Kayaknya gue kemakan omongan gue ke Sehun tadi deh, jadi mencret mencret nih… ARGHHH!" oh ternyata orang tersebut adalah Suho. Suho yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan beban yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya (?). Suho yang sudah tidak kuat berjalan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Baekhyun! ARGHHH, tolong tolong!"

"_OMO! Suho hyung! Mian kita lupa! Aduh balik lagi deh, bentar ya hyung tunggu di parkiran! Kita bakal cepet kok, bye!" _Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Hah? Aduhhh gue kan udah gak kuat jalan.. huhuhu" Suho pun menangis sambil mencret (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Kai

"Suho hyung! Dia ketinggalan tauu! Balik lagi ke bandara ya"

"Heee?! Kita udah setengah jalan hyung! Masa balik lagi?"

"Yaelah lo kaga kasian apa Suho hyung? Tadi dia nelpon sambil kaya…errrr.. marah gitu deh"

"Waduh gawat, kalo dia sampe marah kita kaga dikasih makan!" kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"…_jukgo jugigo es kacang ijo…"_

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_SEHUNNIEEE! TOLONGIN GUEEEE!"_

"Eh Suho hyung? Kenapa hyung?"

"_Gue mencret parah Hun! Gue di WC deket warung makan padang yang tadi, ARGHHH!"_

"MENCRET PARAH? Waduh sabar hyung, tahan dulu ya, kita cepet kok!"

"_Tapi… hun… hosh hosh hosh"_

"Apa hyung? Halo? Halo?"

"_CEPET BAWA GUE KE UGDDDD!"_

"Aaaa iya hyung iya, bye" Sehun yang kaget akut spontan mematikan ponselnya. Napasnya ngos ngosan, padahal yang mencret Suho.

"Kenapa Hun?" Xiumin bertanya

"Suho hyung mencret parah! Cepetan hyung nyetirnya! Ntar dia dehidrasi gimana?"

"MWO?!" O_O

-tbc-

Otak gila author mulai beraksi lagi-_-

Gak nyangka Suho bisa mencret parah begitu xD

Menurut readers, ffnya kependekan kaga? kalo kependekan author panjangin (?) #panjangin apa thor? #plakk #yadong

Oya makasih yang udah mau baca, review, follow & fav^^ review kalian nyemangatin author lhoo

**Oh Hyunsung:** aduh masih gak ya? xD dia pasrah kok pokoknya~~

**ICE BLOCK:** Luhan kaga bakal ketinggala ndong :* author kaga bakal bikin Luhan menderita disini xD

** : **yey! ff abal author mampu menghipnotis readers menjadi nggak sadar apa apa (?)

**Deer Panda: **xiumin di surga (?) #astajim

**jujungshin: **eh? om om mesum? O_O dia 19 taun-_-

**YoungChanBiased: **senengnya ni ff abal bisa bikin ngakak^^ iyalah kaga ada kembalian, xiu aja bayarnya pake uang kidzos-_-

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!


End file.
